Today, Tomorrow, Everyday
by eldarranger
Summary: This is a short-story I started back in December. Sakura always relied on Naruto to greet her a happy birthday, but Naruto has something special planned this year...Rated M just to be safe!


**Today, Tomorrow, Everyday...This is My Flower that I won't Let Go...**

**Dedicated to Hannah Scarbrough... **

* * *

Sakura lazily opened her eyes, stretching her arms and yawning comfortably. She turned to the clock at the bedside table; it read 10:30AM. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Naruto! Wake up!!"

Her husband grumbled slightly and slowly got up, "What is it, Sweetie?" He asked with a tired tone.

"Naruto, hurry!" Sakura said to him as she slipped on some clothes, "Naruto! Why today of all days?!"

It finally dawned on him, "Oh crap..." He said with a frown, running to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, his wife interrogating him every minute.

"Do you know what you're gonna say? Did you give Kakashi and Anko the pamphlets? Did you print off the overview for Gaara?" Sakura asked him handing him his clothes.

Naruto quieted her, "Sweetheart, I got this... Don't worry about it!"

Naruto couldn't believe himself. Today was the set date of an important meeting between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village. Naruto just hoped last night's shenanigans didn't reflect on his behavior at today's meeting.

Sakura put a windbreaker on over her silk pajamas, "I'm going to walk with you there..."

Naruto grabbed an apple from a basket on the kitchen counter as a quick breakfast, "Okay, Sakura, as long as you don't bug me on the way there!"

Sakura lightly hit his arm and followed him out the door, "I still can't believe you forgot to set the alarm..."

Naruto stared at her while they walked and with a mouthful of apple he said to Sakura, "I thought I told you not to bother me about it!"

Sakura smiled and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, here's my stop, Sweetie," Naruto said as he finished his apple.

Sakura gently kissed his cheek, "Alright, Fox, good luck. And be sure not to upset Gaara like last time!"

Naruto chuckled, "It was a joke, I can't believe he got mad about that."

"Just shut up and get in there!" She said as she gently pushed him into his office.

Naruto quietly made his way to the desk in the middle of the room and sat down, smilingly sheepishly at Gaara who was sitting opposite him, "Hop I'm not too late..."

Gaara slightly laughed, "No, you're fine, Naruto."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and cleared his throat at the Hokage, gently rubbing his left cheek.

Naruto rubbed his face vigorously. Apparently, Sakura had left something there after she had kissed him...

"Anko, if you will please..." Said the slightly embarrassed Kage, indicating the pamphlets on his desktop, "Give our guests here the programs."

Anko handed out the packets to the Kazekage and his two jonin accomplices, "Okay, first on the agenda; trade routes." The three sand-nin nodded as they turned their booklets to the first page, "Now, to discuss the issue of trade route safety..."

Naruto's lack of sleep allowed him to easily doze off into a day-dream about Sakura. They had gone to a movie...Sakura had dressed in a nice looking red blouse; jeans; and, as Naruto had requested, she wore no make-up — though he could tell she was wearing some rose-colored lip-gloss. Afterwards, they sat in the park watching the bright moon...

When Anko shook him...

Naruto had not noticed Gaara asking him a question until Anko had shaken him. He smiled sheepishly, half-expecting to see Gaara glaring at him. But to his surprise, Gaara was trying to prevent himself from laughing, "What's so funny, Gaara?"

"Well, Naruto, I just though of a conclusion," Gaara smiled, "The kiss on the cheek; being late; and, in case you haven't noticed, but you also smell strongly of strawberries," Everyone in the room nodded, "My guess is that you spent a late night with Sakura."

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. Embarrassed, he decided not to say anything.

Gaara got up and removed Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi's pocket, "I just hope it didn't involve that," He said holding the book in front of Naruto.

"No, of course not," Naruto could tell that Gaara knew he was lying.

Gaara laughed, "Sorry, Naruto, I just needed a good laugh to ease the tense feelings that hung in the room. Now, let's get back to business...

* * *

Naruto got back home tired and weary; concentrating on the meeting without falling asleep was a challenge. His house was rather quiet, but the sound of running water gave him the hint that Sakura was in the bathroom.

He hung up his dress clothes, changing into more casual clothing, some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Naruto, then, sat at the kitchen table, filing through the large stack of papers that sat on top.

By that time, Sakura had come out of the bathroom fully-dressed. She came up behind him, giving Naruto a kiss on the neck, "Well, Fox, how'd it go?"

"It went fine, just as planned," He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers; he kissed her cheek, and then slowly made his way to her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto returning his kiss. Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Sakura-chan, you taste like strawberries."

Sakura smiled as Naruto buried his head into the crook of her neck, she laid her head on his and whispered, "I love you, Naruto..."

Naruto picked up his wife and placed her on the couch, slowly removing the spaghetti-strap top she wore. Sakura knew what he was doing and she would let him do it. Naruto had just finished stripping off Sakura's top when someone knocked on the door.

Naruto got up and headed for the door; Sakura following closely behind, hiding her topless form behind Naruto's masculine body.

Naruto opened the door just enough to see who was outside. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and Naruto said, "Hey, Sensei, what're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit since I was in the neighborhood," Kakashi looked at Naruto's left hand, "Naruto, what're you holding?" Naruto nervously handed off the shirt to Sakura who was standing behind him, "isn't that Sakura's shirt?"

"No, Kakashi, it isn't," Naruto said with a slightly offended tone.

"You're lying again, I can tell," He said staring at Naruto, "Are you and Sakura having sexual urges or something like that?" Kakashi pulled out his book, "Maybe you two should read this."

Sakura opened the door to its full extent, "Kakashi, I thought you were here to visit, not advise us on our love life!"

"Kakashi, what're you doing? Leave the two lovebirds alone," Kakashi turned to his soon to be wife, "Leave Naruto and Sakura alone, they were about to make love..."

"Oh, Anko, shut up!" Sakura said hotly.

Naruto looked back at Sakura, "Don't worry, Sweetie, we'll get'em back."

Sakura nibbled his neck, "You bet..."

"C'mon in guys, no need in letting you stay out there," Naruto motioned them inside.

As Anko and Kakashi entered the house, they were a able to get a glimpse of Naruto and Sakura's room before Sakura hastily closed the door. Kakashi quietly whispered to Anko, "Rough-love, eh?"

Anko chuckled slightly as they sat themselves in the living room.

Naruto and Sakura fixed some ramen for everyone. Naruto thought to himself, _I hope Kakashi realizes he ruined the moment..._ The fact that someone interrupted them gave him an aggravated feeling.

Anko smiled and laughed slightly, "Sakura, did Naruto tell you about what happened today at the meeting? It was hilarious!"

Sakura glared slightly at Naruto, "No...What happened?"

Kakashi smiled, "He went to la-la land in the middle of the meeting and Gaara put him on the spot...you should've been there."

Anko and Kakashi retold the events to Sakura, who punched her husband hard in the arm when they were finished, "Well, at least Gaara got revenge on you!"

"You know, it's rather interesting to see you two now," Kakashi said while leaning back into the couch, "When you two were just genin, you'd never have guessed that you two would end up married; especially since Sakura was all over trying to get the attention of —."

Anko shook her head and mouthed the word _No._

Kakashi slowly nodded to Anko in acknowledgment, he then noticed that both Naruto and Sakura had stopped eating and were staring blankly at him. Kakashi frowned, "I'm sorry, guys, please forgive my forgetfulness..."

Naruto and Sakura slowly nodded. They sluggishly rose and walked towards the sink. Sakura whispered into his ear, "I love _you_, Naruto, not him..." She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, then she looked up at him for an answer.

Naruto looked into her bright emerald-colored eyes; Sakura had a questioning look on her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of running water, it was one o'clock un the morning and Naruto was in the bathroom splashing water onto his face. She got up from the bed and walked in to see him, "Fox, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded to her, "Yes, Sweetie, I'm fine..."

"You've never been much of a liar, Honey," She responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

He smiled slightly, "No, really, I'm fine. I just have a headache." Naruto made his way back to bed. Sakura crawled in after him, wrapping her legs around his waist, nibbling his neck, and enclosing his chest into her arms.

He could feel he soft skin on his bare back, he smiled. Naruto could feel her tighten her grip around him. Sakura softly said into his ear, "You're smiling, am I right?"

Naruto turned despite the grip his wife had on him, "You're good."

Sakura brushed her lips against his and whispered to him, "We don't have to do anything tomorrow...No agenda..."

"And?" He asked tracing her spine.

"I want to finish what Kakashi interrupted..."

* * *

Sakura tiredly opened her eyes; she could see the light of day filtering through the closed blinds of their bedroom. Naruto still had his arms wrapped around her delicate body.

She smiled... There are no one else's arms she'd rather be in. Sakura shuddered at the thought of _him_.

With a bit of effort, Sakura gently wiggled her way out of Naruto's arms and out of the cover, stretching as she got up off of the floor. She chuckled to herself remembering that they fell off of the bed in the middle of their ardor induced passion.

After she stretched her body, Sakura slipped on her bra and a pair of long pants. She quietly made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of vodka.

Sakura fiddled with the necklace that rested around her neck and smiled again, relishing in the memory of that one day...

It hadn't been a few minutes until she could feel Naruto's arms around her, his warm chest pressed against her back. Sakura smiled happily, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Naruto kissed her neck, "Do I need to answer?"

Sakura turned her head enough to kiss him deeply, "Yes, I would like for you to answer, Sweetie."

He turned around so that she faced him and kissed her long and sweetly, "Does that answer your question?"

Sakura smiled at him and mouthed the words _I love you_ to him.

Naruto kissed her cheek, "What d'you wanna do today? Like you said, We don't have anything planned and it's your day off."

Sakura said to him with a slight hint of sarcasm, "Sex again?" Despite her slight sarcasm, Sakura hid the fact that she would love doing it again. But she wasn't much of a liar either...

"Wow, Sakura-chan, I never thought you to be the feisty type," He smiled at her, "Tonight we can, I was thinking more on the lines of a nice lunch maybe?"

Sakura had to admit, they had been doing a lot of in bed activities since their wedding five days earlier. They didn't have a honeymoon; they celebrated enough because the day after their marriage, Naruto was appointed as Hokage...they had sex the same afternoon.

She walked behind him and nibbled his neck, "Sure, Fox, lunch sounds nice..." Naruto turned to her and saw the seductive smile plastered on her face, she had already unclipped her bra, "But on one condition..."

* * *

Kakashi sat comfortably on his couch, the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise open in his hand. Anko gently squeezed herself next to him, "Sweetie, do you ever stop reading that book?"

Kakashi nodded to her, "Yes, I do, just let me finish this chapter..."

Anko snuggled herself into Kakashi's shoulder, taking a peek at what chapter Kakashi was on and said to him, "Kakashi, just wondering, but how did Naruto propose to Sakura?"

He finally closed the book and looked at her, "Hmm, it's an interesting story...But I've never been good at telling stories. Best you ask them yourselves!"

Anko stared at him, "Tell me!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, tell Naruto and Sakura you want to know."

"You are so mean!" She said punching his arm.

"Well, we're jonin, what do you expect?" He shrugged with a smile.

Anko frowned, "Kakashi, are you happy that we're getting married?"

Kakashi playfully pinched her side, "Hell yeah!"

Anko chuckled slightly, "You just want to get me in bed, right?" Kakashi didn't answer; a small smile appeared on his face. Anko smiled, "You wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto, to their surprise and slight dismay, found Anko and Kakashi sitting at a table at one of their favorite restaurants in Kanoha. The moment they saw Naruto and Sakura, they excitedly invited the Hokage and his spouse to sit at the table with them.

"Wow, guys, didn't expect to see you two here!" Kakashi said, his usual smile stretched across his face.

Sakura nodded slightly, "Us too..."

"Oh, my fiancé has something to ask you two!"

Anko punched Kakashi's arm with an aggravated look.

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen, "Go ahead, Anko, shoot!"

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it!" Anko said with a forced smile, pinching her will-be-husband's side hard, "It's nothing, really!"

"Anko, tell us, it can't be that bad!" Sakura could tell the smile Anko had was forced.

"She wants to know how Naruto proposed to you," Kakashi blurted out, ignoring the painful bruise that Anko had given him, "She thinks it's something that is too personal...outside you're comfort zone."

Both Naruto and Sakura chuckled.

Sakura smiled at Anko, "Is that it?" She then turned to Naruto, "We won't mind telling you about that," Sakura kissed her husband's cheek, her hand fiddling with the trinket that hung around her neck.

Naruto leaned back into the chair, "Where should we start?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, "How about we start from the beginning?"

Naruto turned to her, kissed her forehead, and smiled, "Help me, it's best if we have both points of view." He looked back at Anko and Kakashi, making sure he had their attention and began...

* * *

Naruto slowly got up out of bed, yawning as the morning sun hit his face. He sluggishly made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot green tea and checked the calendar.

He nearly choked on his drink when he read out the date: June 7...

How in the world did he forget about Sakura's birthday!!

Naruto scrambled back into his bedroom, setting his hot cup of tea on top of his dresser. In his panicked state; Naruto hit the dresser while putting on a pair of jeans, spilling hot green tea all over his arm. Needless to say, he screamed in pain.

Cursing himself for his clumsiness, he finished pulling on a shirt and stuffed his wallet into the pocket of his pants. He quickly bandaged his arm and left his house.

Naruto walked at a brisk pace into town. He bit his lip, hiding the sharp spasms of pain the constantly came from the burn on his arm.

It stung like hell.

"Wow, Naruto, what's the rush?" The tense jonin had not noticed Lee walk up beside him, "And what happened to your arm?"

Naruto slowed his pace down and turned to Lee, "Today is Sakura's birthday and I don't have a gift for her..."

Lee slapped Naruto's back hard, and with a huge smile he said to him, "Jeez, Naruto, when are you two going to get married?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Ehh, you'll find something, don't worry," Lee responded, "And your arm?"

"Tea incident," Naruto said to him slightly embarrassed, "Don't worry about it, though, I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked like you were in pain a minute ago. Just let me see it, better to be safe than sorry," Lee insisted gently unwrapping the series of bandages. When he finished pulling away the cloth, his eyes briefly widened, "Maybe you should get that checked out..."

Naruto shook his head, "I'll be fine, Lee, don't worry about it!"

In reality, Naruto really did want to get his burn examined; but he didn't want to risk running into Sakura there since he knew that she was an expert med-nin.

Lee reluctantly nodded his head, "Well, since I'm here, about your gift problems..."

* * *

Sakura perched her feet on top of a table in the employee lounge of the hospital, a cup of tea adjacent to her feet. Honestly, she'd much rather have a cup of vodka; but her favorite drink didn't help keep her awake during the night-shift.

She yawned heavily, taking a large sip from her cup of tea.

For reasons beyond her control, the Kanoha hospital had been demanding her expert medical skills for the past week, Their demands have caused her to have a major lack of sleep, resulting in a constant and endless tired feeling the was driving her insane...

Thankfully, they were supposed to let her go today.

She finished her tea, tossing the empty paper cup into a nearby trashcan and tiredly got up. With another heavy yawn, Sakura examined the tiny calendar that was hung next to the day's medical bulletins.

A smile slowly grew on her face...

Apparently, while she was busy attending to patients, Sakura had completely forgotten about her birthday.

Even though everyone forgot about it...Sakura always looked forward to her birthday.

Everyone forgot...except Naruto.

For the past five years, Naruto always remembered to greet her a happy birthday despite his busy schedule. He'd call her, write a letter, or get one of his buddies to give her a gift if he wasn't in town.

"Um, Miss Sakura? We would like her help one last time before you leave..."

Sakura had not noticed the doctor enter the lounge. Sakura nodded to the awaiting women, taking one last look at the calendar. Sakura smiled as she was lead out.

It took some effort to be tired and grumpy knowing that Naruto and his smiling face would greet her later that night...

* * *

Naruto sat at his favorite spot in Kanoha, a tiny hill with a grove of cherry blossoms that overlooked the city. Being in this spot helped him concentrate, it helped him to think straight.

But even being in _this_ spot, Naruto couldn't think of a single gift to give to Sakura. He had never had this much trouble before...!

Naruto fell over so that he was sprawled on the grass, staring at the sky in deep thought and concentration, _Maybe, maybe it was what Lee said..._

_Lee is a nice guy and all, _Naruto thought to himself, _but I just can't do that!_

Naruto raked his hair with his hands in frustration.

Naruto said out loud to himself, "What can I do? What can I do...?"

He slowly got up from his spot, believing that he'd find something before the sun went down and it was too late. If he started now, perhaps he'd have a better chance.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the sky in a trance-like concentration. His mind was so distant; he aimlessly walked into a strolling Shikamaru.

"Whoa, Naruto," Shikamaru said to him slightly startled, "Um, what's up?"

The distant jonin stared at him for a brief moment with a slightly confused look, then his senses returned to him, "Oh, hey, Shikamaru," Naruto failed to notice both Kiba and Choji.

Kiba, with a raised eyebrow, looked at him and asked, "What's with the distant look, man?"

Shikamaru stopped Naruto before he could answer, "Let me guess first. You don't have a gift for Sakura, and it's her birthday..."

_Wow, Shikamaru is good, _Naruto slowly nodded.

"This is the first time you ever forgot?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded again.

Choji chuckled slightly, "Oooo, that sucks!" he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and whispered, "Maybe you should buy her some lingerie?"

Kiba overheard him, "Yeah, then Sakura would kill him! That's a great idea!" Kiba elbowed Choji hard in the stomach, "We're trying to help him! Not assist him in suicide!"

"You know, Naruto," Shikamaru said to him, "maybe you should just tell her how you feel, you love her don't you?"

Naruto sighed at the thought, _First Lee, now Shika?_

"I mean, how bad can that be? You do want to spend the rest of your life with her, am I right?"

Naruto began to slowly nod.

Shikamaru slapped him hard on the back, "Then _that's_ what you should do, it'd be the perfect gift!"

Naruto sighed, _Yeah it would be, _if _I knew Sakura loved me back..._

* * *

After treating that last patient, Sakura was finally free!

Apparently, according to the doctor at least, her new assistant got too squeamish when blood started to spurt out of the patient's leg. Naturally, like all new nurses, she fainted...

Sakura had seen gorier scenes before. She _was _a med-nin after all. _It seems these new recruits get more scared by the year. Perhaps _I _should train the. _Sakura had thought as she performed the operation.

An hour later, Sakura emerged from the emergency room, her lab coat stained with blood. She stripped off the coat and pulled off her gloves, letting out a heavy sigh of relief...Sakura was ready to get home.

After gathering her belongings, Sakura strode tiredly out of the hospital building. She dragged her feet, yawning heavily as she walked in the general direction of her apartment.

The city bustled busily around her...

People were moving to and fro, going from one place to another. Just like any other usual day in Kanoha.

Of course, thought, it wasn't an ordinary day for _her_; but she had gotten used to everyone's rather 'oblivious' nature.

Sakura smiled again, _Hmm, I wonder what Naruto's got planned for me this year..._ She stopped for a second, gently placing a hand over her heart.

_God..._

Every time Sakura would merely think of Naruto's name, her heart would beat a million miles a minute. A sigh escaped from her lips... Sakura couldn't tell what it was...

Could she be in love?

Sakura swatted away the idea, _No, that can't be true! Naruto's always been just a friend._

She didn't realize he cheeks were red...

* * *

Naruto opened a drawer in his desk, reaching far into the back. When he found what he was looking for, he withdrew a small, red ring box; but inside was not a ring, it was a small, simple necklace with a key attached to it.

This is the gift he'll use...

Naruto had been saving this specific gift to use when he proposed to her.

But Sakura had never said she loved him, which disappointed him nonetheless, but strengthened his resolve...

He thought, maybe now, he could tell her how he _really_ felt. Of course, Naruto had told her he loved her before; but all he ever received was a feeble smile.

Maybe, just maybe, Naruto would have enough guts to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her...

Satisfied, Naruto rose only to hit his head against a low-lying lantern that hung above his desk.

A tiny rivulet of blood began to slowly flow from the wound on his forehead, Naruto cursed himself again. If he kept this up he'd be too injured to see Sakura.

He trudged into the kitchen after bandaging his head and made h8imself a cup of tea. For the moment, he just needed to relax and regain his composure. Naruto sat at his table, spinning the box underneath his good hand and drinking tea with the other. When he was finished, Naruto let out a heavy and nervous sigh, and then poured himself a cup of his finest vodka.

He slowly got up, drinking down the last few drops with in the cup.

He took one last look at the small, red, velvet box and let out a sigh, _Ok, here we go…_

* * *

The moment Sakura entered her apartment; she threw herself onto her bed and hugged her pillow close to her body. After she relaxed herself and became comfortable on her bed, Sakura reached for the bottle of vodka that constantly rested at her bedside and poured herself a cup of the clear liquor.

After drinking her vodka, Sakura stared tiredly at the ceiling above her. She slowly reached for her cell phone that was buried somewhere in her bag.

To her surprise, Naruto had not called her at all today; he hadn't even left a message... _Hmm, that's very unlike him not to call me... Naruto has always called me on my birthday..._ Suddenly, despair set in and a single though flashed through her mind, _Could it be that he had forgotten!? No, no, what am I thinking, Naruto would never forget my birthday!_

_But...there is a first time for everything...Maybe he found another woman he loves?_

_No, no, he loves _me_, he wouldn't forget... _Sakura thought to reassure herself and to push the thought of losing Naruto to the back of her head, _But... Do I love him...?_

_Do...I...love...Naruto...?_

Sakura's eyelids grew heavy, though she tried to fight it, her body _needed_ the sleep.

Sakura slowly stirred from sleep and yawned, _Whoa, how long have I been asleep?_ She slowly opened an eye to see a smiling Naruto happily standing over her. Smiling, she asked him, "Naruto, what're you doing and how did you get in here?"

Naruto smiled back, "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday did you?"

She chuckled slightly, "I dunno, I was starting to think you would..."

"I never would, Sakura-chan..." She felt him crawl into the bed with her and wrap his hands around her body.

That was something she hadn't expected him to do.

She shivered...

_This is all happening so fast...Wha-What should I do?_ At the moment, she wouldn't deny facts, she liked it... She liked him being so close to her, him wrapping his arms around her. It was so...comforting.

Sakura blushed hard.

When his hand slowly slipped under her shirt, her emotions exploded.

In one swift move she turned to him, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him hard into a rough kiss and said to him in between their lips, "Naruto... I love you!!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her heart was pounding and cold sweat pasted her hair to her face.

_It was so real..._ She said staring blankly at her sweat covered hands, _but it was all a dream..._

If that hadn't been a sign that she was in love, she had no idea what else could be... Sakura sat up and stared at a picture that sat at her bedside — beside the bottle of vodka — she hadn't forgotten that day...

_Naruto..._

* * *

Naruto's head was pounding slightly. He regretted, now, that he drank his vodka...

Making vodka was one of Naruto's many hobbies. A hobby he picked up from training with Ero-Sennin, he couldn't quite remember how he learned how to do it though... Though he made vodka, Naruto rarely drank it.

One reason being that Naruto wasn't much of a vodka drinker, actually, he barely drank alcohol at all...he drank it only when he was nervous.

Like now...

Everyone, when they were still in training, thought that _Naruto_ would become an alcoholic... Of course he's had a few incidents with alcohol... but he wasn't an alcoholic. The stuff made him sick if he drank too much which was something Sakura constantly made fun of him for.

In reality, Sakura had, in a way, become the alcoholic between the two of them. She loved his vodka, she said it was perfect...

Thankfully, Naruto had never seen her drunk before.

Naruto shuffled his feet slightly when Sakura's apartment appeared in front of him, _Well, here goes nothin'_

He gently knocked on the door...

Perhaps too gently.

Naruto knocked on the door a bit harder than before and waited a few more minutes. The door remained closed. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone only to realize that he had left it at home, _Damn..._

He stood there with the hope that maybe she would show up.

But as the minutes ticked by, he realized the she would not be coming...

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and began to slowly walk away, the small box cradled gently in the palm of his hand. It was eight o'clock and the timer was running, he only had a few more hours before his window to propose to Sakura on her birthday would be closed.

He asked himself, _Why do I love Sakura?_

Naruto saw Sakura in his mind as if he was actually telling her everything, "Sakura, you know by know that I love you, but I don't think you understand _how_ much I love you. I don't think there is a perfect way to tell you, but I'll do my best. Where should I start?" Naruto sighed heavily and wrung his own hands, "Well, there's just something, some aura about you that attracts me. I don't know how to explain it... It's just that you're the only person, woman I mean, whoever showed me that they cared. I know this may seem sudden, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you — I've always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. One thing I could never figure our about you is how you feel about me. I've told _you_ that I could always tell how someone thought of me by looking into their eyes. You, _you_, I could never do that...

He took the small box out of his pocket, "Your eyes, Sakura, are beautiful. Your emerald-colored eyes are beautiful, yet they are a complete mystery. No matter how hard I've tried, I never could tell if you loved me. I never could tell if you hated me. The only thing I could tell was that you had the capacity to put up with me when no one else could. No matter what I did, you could handle it. I love you because you always told me when I pissed you off or gone too far, perhaps I've grown to expect it. I love the look you have when you concentrate, the look when you laugh, when you smile...

"I guess I could compare you to a lion. Sometimes I can approach you, cool and collected. Calm and happy. On other occasions, you could be as dangerous a maelstrom. I know if I jump in I'll be risking my life, but I'm willing to take that risk..."

Naruto broke into a run, _I can find her, I have to, I know I can!!"_

* * *

Sakura had gone to Naruto's house, using the key that he had given her to get inside. She went from room to room calling his name at the top of her lungs. Eventually, she sat tiredly on his living room couch, _Where is he? He's never forgotten my birthday, never! Has something happened to him?_

Her heart sank as the though she had kept in the back of her mind began to emerge. Sakura pulled her knee up against the painful beating of her heart, _There's only one explanation, Naruto's found someone else..._

She did her best not to cry but a few tears managed to escape through closed eyelids, _Because I never told him..._ Sakura allowed her tears to fall, _I was too stubborn, too cowardly to tell him how I felt...Why was I so oblivious? Why didn't I tell him that I loved him?_

She cried until her eyes were dry. She emptied herself of her emotion completely, burying her face into a stray pillow.

Suddenly a phone rang, it wasn't her phone though...

It was Naruto's...

The phone sat on the table in front of her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure. She picked it up and hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, "Naruto?!"

"Yep, I'm really sorry for not calling you. I was busy all day today." She heard him laugh, "You should see me right now..."

"I bet you were busy! You don't even _have_ your phone!" Sakura retorted, "Where are you anyway?"

She heard him chuckle, "Look behind you." But it wasn't through the phone...It sounded as if it was whispered into her ear...

Sakura slowly turned and when she had completely turned around, the phone fell from her hands and she sat dumbfounded...

Naruto was standing there with his oh-so-familiar smile, "You honestly didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Sakura smiled feebly, "I dunno, I was starting to think you would..."

"I never would, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura smiled and a tear slowly escaped from the corner of her eye. She jumped up and threw her arms around him; tears of joy now began to flow freely down her cheeks, "Oh, Naruto!"

He tightly hugged her back, "I wasn't _that _late, was I?"

She separated herself from him, "Yes! I never thought you'd come! In fact, I thought you were in love with someone else!"

"What! Sakura, you of all people should know..."

"I know, I know... I can't stop thinking about our first date six years ago. You were a bit blunt when you said you loved me."

Naruto smiled, "That was the point. It is the truth though. I've always loved you, Sakura." He gently reached into his pocket and revealed a small ring box to her, "I've been saving this for a long time. I thought I'd give it to you for your birthday and at the same time tell you how much I loved you and —."

"Naruto, if you're going to propose to me, just do it."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Well, um, Sakura will you —."

Before he could finish she pulled him into a kiss, pouring her all of her emotions into it, "Yes, I would love to."

* * *

Sakura slowly opened an eye, "It was all just a dream..." She sighed; _it felt so unbelievable real though, unlike my other dreams about him._ Sakura sat up and ran her hand through her hair and began to take in her surroundings.

_Wait, this isn't my apartment..._

Sakura sat quietly got a moment or to. Wondering why she was here, in Naruto's house. Was her dream really a dream? Or was it, in truth, reality? Before she could answer her own question, Naruto came into the living room, two mugs and.

"Morning, Sakura-chan, you slept like a log last night," Naruto said to her handing her a cup of green tea, "You need to lay off on the vodka know and then."

Sakura finally realized that she had slept on Naruto's couch. She couldn't remember a thing that happened after Naruto had somewhat proposed to her. Her hand shot up to the necklace that now hung around her neck, "This is the key to your heart?"

"Yes."

She chuckled slightly, "It's rather small, I expected it to be much bigger!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to wake up so early with all the vodka you drank. I expected you to have a hang-over."

They laughed and she hugged him, "I love you, Naruto."

He returned her hug, "I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him, her hands tracing the features on his face, "I can't believe I held out for so long..." She hugged him tight, "I'm sorry, Naruto.

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto said returning the hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

_Yes I do..._

She tightened her grip around his neck and tears began to slowly run down her cheeks.

Naruto kissed her cheek, "Don't cry, Sakura."

Sakura smiled again and kissed him gently, "I love you..."

"I love you too, Sakura. I love you too..."

* * *

Kakashi chuckled, "It took them _forever_ to get married. I mean, a year or two after Sasuke disappeared, you could tell you two were in love!"

"Sakura was just being denial," Anko said with a slight smile.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her, "What about you two? It took you two a lot longer to get married than us! You're not even married yet!"

Naruto laughed, "True!"

Kakashi sat quietly, "You two are unbelievable."


End file.
